Glory and Gore (Go Hand in Hand)
by FemmeFaetal
Summary: Lauren Lewis is a vampire hunter. She never fails to get the job done and has been doing it for fourteen years. When she sets out to kill an entire family, she meets one vampire that she just can't kill. Will Lauren change her ways because of her, or continue her quest to eradicate an entire species?


**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back from the dead. I had a new idea swimming around in my head and it seemed like there wasn't really a story like this out there. So I figured, why not write it out? I'm still working on my other 2 stories, and will upload a new chapter for Caught by the end of the week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, it won't be as long as my other 2, but hopefully just as good. Please leave reviews! :)**

Revenge, you could say I was doing it for that reason. Survival, was another factor that played in. Or, you could say that I'm just as much of a monster as they are for taking innocent lives. But the truth is, I don't exactly know why I'm doing this. When I was only six years old, a group of vampire attacked and killed my family. I was lucky enough to escape before they could harm me. Ten years later I set out for vengeance becoming what I am now, a vampire hunter. It still hurts me to think about it to this day. So I guess you could say my main reason for doing this was because I had a thirst for vengeance. A part of me also takes pleasure in eliminating them. Don't get me wrong, I don't enjoy taking innocent lives, no matter what the species. The way I feel about vampires is the way that some think of humans. They're all alike, they're all bad. That they can't do any good so might as well kill them while I have the chance. I know that not all of them are bad though, but I can't help but think they have the potential to do to other innocent people what they did to my family. A little part of me deep down inside does feel some shame at trying to eradicate an entire species, but every time I see one I'm reminded of what these creatures, these monsters, did to my family and my anger becomes so uncontrollable that the only thought on my mind is to kill them. Who knows, maybe one day I'll meet one who isn't all bad, who can prove me wrong. Or, maybe not...

Approaching the door to my shed, I pull out a key and insert it into the lock on the door. Both of the wooden doors swing open and reveal my extensive weapon collection. There were things in here that one wouldn't expect to see in a tool shed, but then again, I don't really have a job you would expect to hear about. The walls were home to an array of stakes and yes, guns too. I had done a lot of reading and researching on the species before collecting weapons and going hunting. I needed to know what really was effective and what was just a myth. Not many people know that vampires do exist. The ones who find out, well they don't usually live long enough to tell anyone else. They're dead in a matter of seconds once those fangs sink into the vulnerable flesh of a human's neck.

The myths did surprise me, I honestly never thought that so many of the things about vampires and what kills them, weren't true. I shouldn't be surprised though. Many of the things we think we know about them, were just made up by media and fictional writers to try to catch our interest into something we see as supernatural. It's not- it's just a bunch of made up stuff. The things you see in movies, well they hold some truth. Vampires do obviously feed off of human blood, they need it to survive just like humans need food. They can go out into the sunlight though. They just can't be in it for too long without moving or they'll start to burn. Exposure to the sun's rays doesn't mean an instant death, it's slow if you stay out too long. They heal from minor wounds twice as fast as a human would. Depending on the size of the wound, it could even be completely healed in a matter of hours. The stake to the heart theory, that is the truth. It is one sure way to kill a vampire. Another lesser known way, is to shoot them with a silver bullet, or use another item made of silver. My favorite way usually involves a silver chain being wrapped around their throats, watching them struggle and suffer for a bit, and then stabbing them with a wooden steak straight in the heart and watching them instantly turn to a pile of dust. Sounds gruesome, but what they did to my mother, my father and my sisters was far worse. I walk into the deep shed and turn on the light. The bulb flickers a moment before illuminating the walls. Polished guns and reflective blades shine. I bite my lip trying to decide which of my weapons I should bring with me today. Taking a final glance at the four walls, I decide on two medium sized wooden stakes and my revolver loaded with silver bullets and attach them to my belt. I turn to head back out of the shed when I see a bat swoop past me. Instinctually, my hand grips the handle of the gun. It was gone before I could pull it out though. The thing was, there are vampires and there's real bats. I can never tell which it is when one of the little beasts flies by, unless I can see it up close. Vampires in bat form have a distinct mark on them, a small tuff of fur in the shape of a diamond, to differentiate them from actual bats.

I breath out a huff of air an close and lock the shed. I was off to finish a mission that I'd started about a week ago. The Mccorrigan house was a large manor built on a hill in 1875, it still had many of the same people living in it as it did at that time. The thing was that people rarely saw them. Nobody actually ever saw them twice. By the time they came out in the daytime again, everyone else who lived in the area was dead.

I was currently trying to figure out a way to get in an exterminate all the members of the house. It didn't look so much like a house as it did a large hotel. A very big, very dark and very old hotel. It was difficult to even find a way in and I hadn't been able to manage that until yesterday. I didn't know how many vampires actually lived in there, nobody did except it's current inhabitants. Now that I knew a way in, I would be able to get in and quickly and silently take lives. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it all tonight, I could finish tomorrow night. I went back into my house and grabbed my jacket and cell phone and headed out into the night. I had to park my car at the bottom of the hill, far away from the house. Now that it was dark, some of them would be out and lingering about. I couldn't risk getting caught. Vampires were able to catch a human by their scent. I had taken a precaution to cover myself in a liquid that emitted a scent that would cloud a vampires senses from afar but from closer up, they would still be able to tell I was human. Despite my weapons and wits, they were still faster and stronger than me, this being able to strike and kill me quickly, if given the opportunity. I couldn't let myself be caught tonight.

I stayed close to the trees and made sure that any voices I heard, or figures I saw, were at a distance. I stalked slowly closer to the mansion. As I did so, I heard a voice coming from the courtyard in front of the house. No- it was two, two very distinct voices. One was definitely a male, a loud and deep voice. I could feel the power in it even from as far as I was. The other was a soft female voice but still had an edge to it, she sounded angry. I couldn't hear all of their conversation but I could make out most of it.

"No father, I will not stay here with all the rest of you doing nothing with your eternal lives. I actually want to go out there and maybe risk getting seen. And as stupid as it may sound to you, I have dreams, like a human. I want to do things and have fun, and I'm not having any fun at all staying here cooped up with all of you boring, and controlling dictators." The female voice yelled.

"Ysabeau, you will not go out there and mingle with those filthy beings. I will never understand why you care so much about them." The male voice boomed back.

"I don't expect you to!" There was a pause. "They're interesting father, and just like us. They have wants and needs, and they kill people too, and they love. They're not all that different from us."

"You will stay here and you will continue your studies, and help your mother and I run things. If by chance either of us dies, you will take over Ysabeau, and you need to be ready to do that. How dare you talk down on us, we are your family. We care about you and you will not disrespect us like that!"

"Yeah well it's the 21st century now, you can't live the same way and by the same rules and standards anymore. Kenzi tells me a lot father, and from what I hear, things are better. The world is always changing and people are adapting. Everyone except us, that is. And that's because none of us ever get out of this dammed house except to feed."

"You know I don't approve of you befriending that human. Didn't I ever tell you not to play with your food?"

That seemed to set the woman off, her voice increased in volume and it even made me cringe from here. "I'm done with you father! I'm done with all of you and with all of this- this bullshit! We are not superior just because we live longer. Don't come looking for me, and don't ever try to contact me. If I ever see you again...I will kill you." There was another pause. "Tell mother I said goodbye...forever." Her voice seemed to waver a bit as if she was on the verge of tears, her anger dissipating a bit. "I'm going to pack my things and then I'm gone for good."

The arguing had stopped and both voices were gone. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on a conversation between two vampires who were obviously father an daughter, when I had a mission to focus on. I shook my head and refocused my thought. I continued my stealthy treading around the terrace. I managed to make it to a side entrance without being spotted. I looked up and spotted a couple of windows. I would hit those rooms first, take out whatever was in them. I quietly opened the door, looking around for anyone that might see me. It was quiet, it had seemed that most had gone out to feed, or were in their rooms. That would make the job even easier. I took a right and opened the door to the first room, it was empty so I closed the door and proceeded up the stairs to the next floor. The second floor room had two occupants in it. A two for the price of one deal. I swiftly pulled out two steaks from my belt and lunged forward at the two vampires, nailing each of them in the precise spot on their chests, thus turning them into two piles of ash before me. It was a rather easily kill considering that the two were rather distracted, with each other, when I interrupted. Smirking, I made my exit from the room and climbed the stairs to the next floor.

A sudden slam startled me into the next corner. I couldn't tell what it was or where it came from. It vaguely sounded like it came from the room that I was standing across from. It briefly made me wonder if the beast in that room was more powerful than the others, or perhaps was expecting me. Readying itself for a threat. The thought caused my heart to beat faster and my skin start to perspire. _Get a hold of yourself Lauren, you've done this many times before and you haven't died yet, came close a few times, but you're still alive_. I shook my head to regain focus and proceeded to the next room. I stood in front of a dark red door, it was almost a blood red. A few faint black lines were carved into the door. I couldn't exactly make out what they were, perhaps symbols for something, but there was two letters I could read, "Bo". Hmm, didn't sound like the usual big terrifying vampire name. Maybe whatever was behind the door wasn't so bad after all. I loaded up my gun just in case, and readied a stake in my hand before reaching for the doorknob. I held the stake at eye level ready to strike, and just as I was about to open the door, it swung in by itself. Or so I thought, until a figure appeared across from me. We were nearly face to face, inches away. I heard a gasp escape the pair of lips in front of me, and I knew I should've plunged the stake into it's heart right then, but I couldn't seem to move. I was frozen to the spot as I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She didn't seem too startled by the object in my hand, she was calm, almost as if she knew I wouldn't kill her. That was a stupid thing to think, because without much more thought, my hand lowered itself toward her chest, which only made it harder to move forward. Her top was low cut, displaying her cleavage as if it was a painting in a museum. I found my self staring at the metaphorical painting as I felt her hand wrap around my wrist, preventing it from getting any closer to her heart. A sigh escaped my mouth, it probably sounded like a sigh of relief. I groaned in anger to cover it up, and struggled against her grip. Vampires really were a lot stronger than humans as she seemed to be barely exerting herself.

"Let go of me!" I growled. She just smirked at me in response and I found my heart rate accelerating as a slight dimple appeared on her right cheek.

"No. Not going to let you kill me. How many lives have you already taken?" She shouted. I couldn't tell if she meant my whole life, or just in this house. I went with the smaller of the two answers.

"Only two." I said sternly, clenching my jaw. "But it will be more after I'm through with you."

She let out a small laugh as she watched me still struggle against the grip on my wrist. I quickly brought my knee up to her stomach and with much force, she released my hand and fell to the floor. I moved so that I was on top of her, holding the stake over her heart. "Don't think I won't do it. Your entire species needs to die."

"I agree." Her voice was soft and it had a hint of defeat to it. Then it hit me, that voice- it was the same that I had heard earlier yelling at her father. "You think I like being like this? A killer? If I had a choice I would never feed again. Unfortunately I just can't bring myself to do it. So please, do me a favor." What was the name her father said? Ysabeau? Bo...the name on the door. It was her.

"Ysabeau" I whispered. She heard me and her head perked up.  
She have me a confused look.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

"I overheard you and your father arguing on the front terrace."

"Oh. Well, he's just as close-minded as the rest of them, if not more. I was just about to leave here for good when you kinda blocked my way." There was a moment of silence but I stayed still, keeping my hand in it's position. "As much as I like where you are right now," I felt the heart rise to my cheeks at her words. "I don't want continue living like this, so please get on with it." She grabbed my wrist again slowly pulling it closed to her chest. "No." I said, trying to pull my hand away.

"Yes!" She rebutted, it kind of hurt my heart that she was so willing to die. This beautiful- girl, she was a girl just like me, not a creature or a monster. She wanted me to kill her. Never have I ever come across a vampire who was so willing to die, at least not without a fight first. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Her eyes were brown, almost crimson, and showed so much emotion. My eyes went from her's down to her lips, they were slightly parted and her fangs were not protruded. If I didn't know any better I would think she was a human, despite her pale skin, which still looked as smooth and tempting as a human female's. My other hand left her shoulder and went underneath the stake pulling it out of my right hand and throwing it across the room. I was still straddling her waist and suddenly realized that the longer I sat, there the more aroused I was becoming.

"No, no I'm going to kill you." I said surprising myself. Did I really just say that? I always follow through. Why was I having performance issues now as this vampire was practically helping me kill her. She was willing to die. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I stood up and offered my hand to help her off the floor. We stood face to face again and I caught her eyes drift down to my lips. Suddenly feeling my heart jump to my throat, I hold out my hand to catch her attention. "Well since I already know your name, I think it's only fair you know mine. I'm Lauren."

"Well even though my name is Ysabeau, that's also my grandmother. I go by Bo. Unless you're my father." She smiled at me, and the dimple reappeared. That in turn caused me to smile back at her. Oh god, was I actually attracted to a vampire? I knew I had to get out of there before I did something I'd regret. I dropped her hand and my smile fell.

"Bo, I'm sorry I have to get out of here." I quickly went to the other side of the room to retrieve the stake I threw, and ran passed Bo and out the door.

"Wait, don't go!" I heard Bo call after me, but I didn't look back.

I got out of that house as fast as I could. I ran to a nearby tree and hid behind it, I slumped down against the trunk clutching the stake in my hand. This couldn't be happening. The things I felt in that short amount of time, were some of the most intense things I've ever felt and I can't even begin to explain them. There's no way I can feel like this towards a vampire. I had to remind myself of why these ruthless creatures did to my family years ago in order to regain my state of mind. My head suddenly filled with hatred and anger. I got up and ran up to the terrace killing every vampire in sight. Some tried to fight back but lost, in result I had obtained several large scratches and bruises. But I made it out before any of them could kill me.

When I got back home that night I found that I couldn't shake the thought of the beauty of a vampire I met tonight. She was still on my mind. Her smile, that dimple, those eyes, those amazing breasts. No- this is wrong. She's a vampire, my sworn enemy. I'll only live to be about 80 and she's probably well past that now. She's immortal and I can die in a number of ways. I know that I said I will always hate the entire species, but I could tell that Bo was different. For starters, no vampire I've ever come across was willing to let me kill them. When I overheard the argument with her father, she said that she cared about humans, she doesn't think that we're just a food supply like most of her species does.

Maybe they weren't all bad. At least she wasn't. Just because I backed down from killing one vampire, doesn't mean I'm going to stop for good. This had been my life for the past fourteen years. I can't just stop on account of one of them making me see differently. They still killed my family, something so unprovoked, and so cruel, could never be forgotten not forgiven. I know what I had to do now. First I have to look into leaving the area. I can't chance seeing Bo again. It's like she has this effect on me that makes me weak, and unable to do the job. I need to be on top of my game if I'm going to finish this manor off. I will go back there tomorrow night, after I get some rest. This time I will not be sparing any lives. If I so happen to come across Bo on my way there, then she'll just have to go too. I can't afford to spare anymore lies this time. There's no way I'm losing my edge all because one vampire decided to feel a bit different towards humans.


End file.
